


A Collections Of Childhood Stories

by SSQuiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Animal Character(s) - Freeform, Original Human Character(s) - Freeform, Short One Shot, Will add more tags as I go along., original mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSQuiver/pseuds/SSQuiver
Summary: This is a collection of short stories I created during childhood. They have been edited because I can not stand grammar errors.





	1. Hasin The Grand

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 10th-grade Spanish class. Original year created, 2015.

Once upon a time, a peacock was born in the Indian jungle. His name was Hasin and he was born with a single fault. This story takes place in the fourth spring of his life. Pundarik, leader of the flock, called a meeting to announce the upcoming Spring Court dance. Everyone was thrilled except Hasin's parents, who were anxious. Unlike the other peacocks, Hasin did not have a train of tail feathers. This was his single fault. However, Hasin didn't see this as a disability.

When the day of the Spring Court arrived all were nervous. But as the dance got underway everyone started to relax and enjoy themselves. When it was time for the young couples to dance alone the nerves returned. Hasin was excited but when it came to be his turn Pundarik stepped forward. The leader stated that Hasin could not join in the dance because he did not posses a train. As Pundarik moved to escort Hasin out of the way Vasuki, Hasin's father, approached and demanded that his son be treated in the same way as the other peacocks.

As the argument progressed aggressively everyone fell silent. Suddenly a fight broke out between the two. No one moved as Pundarik and Vasuki rolled around the clearing. All of a sudden Vasuki gave a powerful kick and sent Pundarik over a nearby cliff. Everyone froze in shock, except Hasin, who without thinking raced across the clearing and leaped after Pundarik.

This seemed to snap everyone out of their shocked trance. The other peacocks raced over to the cliff's edge expecting to find both dead. Instead what they saw amazed them. Hanging from a root by his claws was Hasin with Pundarik's foot caught in his beck. The others immediately helped the duo up and over the cliff. They all praised Hasin for his deed and so it was from then on that Hasin would be known as Hasin the Grand, not for appearances but by who he was within.


	2. The Harp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for my 7th-grade Language Arts class. Original year created, 2013.

"William King Jr. Get downstairs right now."

"Yes mom, be right there." My mom always calls me by my full name when I don't get up in the morning. She never yells at any of my other siblings. 

"Are you coming 'William'. Don't want to keep mom waiting, right?" my older brother, Richard, teases as he walks past my open bedroom door on his way downstairs for breakfast. He is always teasing me about my name just because I would rather be called by my nickname, Max. 

"Leave him Richard, and get moving before mom gets mad at us." My older sister, Rachael, warns as she shoves Richard down the hall to the stairs. 'I better get moving before Richard eats my breakfast,' I think as I slip my jeans and shirt on. Today I'm wearing my favorite jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt, and my black and silver sneakers. As I get downstairs and into the kitchen, my whole family is already there.

My dad, William senior, my mom, Sally, my older brother and sister, Richard and Rachael, and my younger brother and sister, Kyle and Khelsy. My older siblings are twins and three years older than me and my younger siblings are also twins and three years younger than me, it's kind of weird if you think about it. I'm 15, after this summer I'll be a Sophmore. After we all finish eating my dad and mom leave to go to work and we are left alone at home with Rachael in charge. 

Our house is four stories if you include the attic and basement. With the attic being an office and hang out room and the basement being for storage. Our house is surrounded by a hundred acres of woods, hills, and flat pasture land. The driveway is about a mile long, the end goes around a hill so you can't see the end or the main road.

We all split up, Rachael goes up to the attic office to work on something, Kyle and Khelsy go into the living room to watch tv, and Richard goes to call his friends to meet him at the dam in the river that runs through our land, most likely to go fishing or swimming. I decide to go get Chester, my collie, and go explore the forest and part of the river that runs through it.

It is about an hour till lunch and I can hear the flowing water of the river. As I come to the bank of the river, I look around and just a little way down the river I see something. I'm not sure what it is but it looks like a harp. As I cross the river and start up the other side I think to myself, 'What is a harp doing out here, I have never seen anyone with a harp out here before and it looks to be about as high as my waist.'

As I keep walking Chester stops ahead of me, his ears are pricked so I know he hears something. I stop and listen, there's no wind but I hear rustling in the bushes right next to the harp. I grab Chester's collar and pull him with me as I hide behind a rock. As we hide four creatures come out of the bushes. They look like wolves but they are twice the size and have feathered wings. Two are white, one is light gray, and the other is a brown-gray. As they walk up to the river and the harp they're careful, real careful.

"Do we have to be out in the open like this, anything could attack us." The younger white male whines as the rest either get a drink or look around. 

"Please, Shasta nothing would dare to attack us, and if they do they won't succeed." The gray one answers and turns to the bushes. "Right CJ, Matt?" Two more dark brown creatures step out of the bushes. 

"You're right there Kodiak, what creature would dare attack nine Dravans." The first dark brown Dravan boast as they come to the river. 'Nine but I only see six,' I think to myself as I watch the Dravans.

"Hey Ashley, are we going to put the harp back in the cave or take it with us?" Shasta asks the other white Dravan as he goes to get himself a drink of water. 

"Take it to the cave, right Dekoda?" Ashley says as she turns to the brown-gray Dravan. The Dravan nods and Ashley turns to the harp. As she starts toward the harp I lose my grip on Chester and he runs out from behind the rock and towards her. They all freeze and look at Chester; he has stopped right next to the harp. 

"Oh, great a stray, just what we need," Kodiak says rolling his eyes. 

Ashley narrows her eyes and says to Kodiak matter-of-factly, "That is no stray. He has a collar on." 

"That means his human is close by," Kodiak says, a low growl coming from him. 

"Couldn't he just be wandering around or lost?" Shasta asks a little nervously. 

"Or maybe we should just attack him before he does something to the harp," CJ growls as he comes to stand next to Kodiak and Ashley. 

"Great idea," Matt says as he starts to move slowly toward Chester with the others following. 

At that moment anger wells up inside of me because these Dravans came on to my land and decide to attack my dog. At that, I jump out from behind the rock, run to Chester, and stand in front of him. He pokes his head around my leg to look at the Dravans as I stare directly into their eyes. They stand frozen a few feet in front of me. 

"See, told you so." Kodiak hisses to Ashley and Shasta. 

"Y-you leave my dog alone, you monsters." I try to keep my voice even as I stare into Ashley's eyes. She's calm, her fur is down and her legs are loose; so, I know she's not going to attack me. 'Thank god,' I think as I loosen up. 

"Dekoda, I think we have found someone to help us, right?" She says. 

"Move out of the way and let me see." Dekoda steps to the front of the group and stares straight into my eyes. I stare right back. I can tell he is the oldest out of the group and that he is wise and kind- I hope. 

"What's your name?" he demands. 

"Max, and what do you mean by help?"


End file.
